vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Proserpina (To Aru)
Summary Proserpina (プロセルピナ, Puroserupina) is a Magic God of Roman Mythology and a member of the true Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher. Name: Proserpina Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at Chimera without suffering from her Trascendental Beauty) Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since she's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to Niang-Niang, who fought Coronzon, and other nerfed Magic Gods) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to other nerfed Magic Gods) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal '| '''High Complex Multiversal '| At least '''Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely | At least Planet level, likely far higher (comparable to other nerfed Magic Gods) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Superhuman Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Proserpina has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Has lost access to her Reality Warping powers and the abilities derived from that Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Age:' A form of divine punishment that covers the sun and fills the entire world with -60 degree snow and ice. A planetary-scale artificial ice age spell based on the legend of Proserpina's mother cursing the world so spring would never come until she retrieved her daughter. *'Zombie's Existence Layering Spell:' A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base | Under Zombie's Spell| After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Law Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5